1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related camera device for generating pictures with rotation trace, and more particularly, to a method and related camera device equipped with a rotation driving unit for rotating an image sensor when a shutter is open to generate pictures with rotation trace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, digital photography technology advances rapidly and becomes popular, various types and standards of cameras are brought to the market place. Further, handheld devices (e.g., smart phones and tablet computers) are equipped with built-in camera device to capture images and record videos, which allows users to share daily events at any times and any occasions to bring funs to the users.
Professional photographers are specialized in mastering camera devices to capture various types of pictures, such as a picture with a rotation trace. Specifically, the center of this type of picture is relatively sharper than its background, and the background presents ripples formed by multiple concentric circles. In order to capture the picture with rotation trace, a shutter speed should be long enough to capture the blurry background. Because of the long shutter speed, a small aperture is required to keep the picture in focus and avoid the center of the picture from out of focus due to hand shaking. A small ISO sensitivity is also required to avoid overexposure. Meanwhile, the photographer has to rotate the camera device to make the ripples effect in the background.
As can be seen, it is quite difficult for general users without professional skills to capture this type of picture. Therefore, how to make general users to easily capture the picture with rotation trace has become a challenge in the industry.